Ashe Bradley
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION "I'm just a humble traveler." Ashe Bradley (アーシェ・ブラッドレイ; Romaji: Āshe Buraddorei) is a playable character in Witch's Heart. He introduces himself as a humble traveler, but later adds that he's a witch researcher. Like Claire, he is very cheerful and easygoing, much to the suspicion of the other characters within the mansion. Appearance Ashe appears to don a wide-necked, sea green changshan, ''a traditional clothing for Chinese men. He has long, teal hair which is braided to his left front side and tied by a yellow ribbon. His eyes are gold in color and has slit-like pupils. An open-mouthed smile with determined eyes is his most common expression, rarely does Claire or the other characters see him without it. In Noel's route, he cuts off his braided hair and used his clothes as misleading evidences that he died during the attack (which he fabricated) of the witch, Lady Dorothy. Personality Ashe is a bright and persistent character but mostly gets along only with Claire, due to his suspicious nature. Claire herself has some sort of distrust of him (not like she wants to), but not as much as the others do. Claire would remark that he's a fast reader, and this is because he has read many books in his life (most of them maybe of the witches). When introduced to his route, his special ability would include being able to read complex books, much like Sirius. Ashe is considerably brilliant and cunning, as seen in his and especially Noel's route, neatly devising and pulling off a fake murder which involved Sirius, and convinced everyone that he died as well. Ashe is also very nosy, eavesdropping on conversations he deems are relevant to witches; inquisitiveness that either infringes or invades Sirius' privacy. He is also a good cook, and was observed to be quite fond of it which explains his request to Claire during the prologue of the game, asking Claire to put the frying pan back to where it was. Like Claire and Sirius, he is extremely scared of the demons that lurk within the mansion. This may or may not be a front since Ashe is depicted as a remorseless killer, proven with how he murders Claire without any second thought. Furthermore, he is a skilled knife-user, being able to wield and throw three of them as his special move during a battle against Wilardo. He bears a strong dislike for witches, mostly because one of them caused the untimely death of his family (or so he thought). This goes as far as to call Lady Dorothy a "murderer", earning a jolt from Sirius and triggering him. Additionally, when Sirius defended her name, Ashe referred to him as a ''witch adherent, a person who considers himself a devotee of witches. History Little is known about his past, save for a photo of him with his family that he keeps, and tidbits of information about some of his family members. In the picture, he appears to have shorter hair. In Sirius' route, while having a group discussion about the singer Patricia Mirrors in the dining room, he would briefly mention that his mother is a fan of her. He would later add to Claire that he almost got tempted to sell the discs his mother owned. He also has a little sister. In Wilardo's route, when he and Wilardo found a kaleidoscope, ''Ashe would comment on how his little sister ''used to love them, making a subtle implication that his family was killed in the tragedy that occurred 12 years ago. This may explain his obsession with witches and exposure to a lot of books. He wants to find and acquire the Witch's Heart so that he can bring them back to life. In some of the routes, he succeeded in claiming the Witch's Heart, but unbeknownst to him, it was all in vain since the heart only grants negative wishes---his was a positive one. A Story Begins ~Prologue~ Ashe first meets Claire while waiting in front of the mansion. He runs to her and promptly asks if she is a resident, to which she replies no. After checking the grave near the front, Claire decides to check the door, only to be pushed to the side by Wilardo. Ashe comments that Wilardo may be a resident of the mansion, so he proceeds to follow him. Claire says she'll check inside too and enters as well. Upon noticing Claire's disoriented expression, he checks up on her. Shortly after, he decides to find Wilardo and climbs up the stairs and leaves her behind. He is then found near the blue room (Sirius' room) asking if anybody's home. Once Claire locates Wilardo and goes back down to talk to Ashe, he will immediately come to the second floor and interrogate Wilardo. Wilardo will say that he's not from the mansion. Routes Find the Legendary Witch's Heart (His Route) Beautiful Flower & Demon's Curse (Wilardo's Route) Category:Characters